Sure Would Be Cool If You Did
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: This is a drabble series I am doing on Facebook group called Fanfiction Drabble Prompt Challenge. I am doing all my drabbles on CM but most will be JJ with either Will/Hotch/Morgan or Rossi since that is who I ship with JJ lol I will have others in it though. This is M rated just in case I do any with an M rating lol I hope you all enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt #1 JJ/Hotch**

_"Remember what you said. When you start blaming yourself for things that weren't your fault…there is no coming back from that." J.D. "Scrubs - My Lunch"_

Hotch couldn't stop blaming himself for Haley's death. Why couldn't he get there just 10 minute's sooner? Why couldn't he have just been a better husband and father? JJ couldn't stand to watching himself blame himself so she stopped him one day when he was lost in thought.

"Remember what you said?" JJ asked him and when she knew she had Hotch's attention she finished what she was going to say. "When you start blaming yourself for things that weren't your fault…then there is no coming back from that."

After that whenever Hotch blamed himself for something he just remembered what JJ told him and that made him stop doing that really fast.

**Prompt #2 Morgan/Rossi**

_"That's what's important, isn't it. He was wrong and you were right and while you were arguing about it the little girl died." Abby "E.R. - The Human Shield"_

Morgan was so mad. They were meant to find the girl alive not dead but because of Rossi and Hotch needing to prove who was right they didn't find the girl alive. Now all Morgan wanted to do was go home and try and find a way to get the imagine of the girl's parent's out of his head but that wasn't meant to be at the moment.

"Look Morgan I get that this case was upsetting but…" Rossi started to say but was cut off by Morgan.

"But nothing Rossi because of you and Hotch having to one up each other we didn't find the 6 year old girl alive but dead. That was what was important right Rossi? Hotch was wrong and you were right and while you two were fighting it out she died." Morgan yelled at Rossi and then left him to thinking about what he had just said in shock.

**Prompt #3 Blake/Rossi about JJ/Will**

_"When the people around you are all one way, and you're not…You can't help but feel like there is something wrong with you." B'Elanna Torres 'Voyager - Lineage'_

Blake couldn't help but watching JJ/Will all happy and in love and she couldn't help but wish that was her. She was so lost in thought that she didn't feel Rossi come up and sit down next to her.

"When the people around you are all one way, and you are not…You can't help but feel like something is wrong with you." Rossi said and when Blake heard that she looked at him in shock.

"How do you live with it knowing you are in love with someone but they are not in love with you or even want to be in love with you?" Blake asked him with tears in her eyes.

"Well then you let your friends around you help you though it till you can stand on your own two feet and feel like you can live without them all on your own." Rossi said as he kissed the side of her head and left her to her own thoughts while Blake's eyes moved over to the person was talking about Erin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt #4 JJ/Hotch**

_"I took an oath to preserve this crew from grave and desperate circumstances, and in that duty I have singularly failed." Francis Kelly - "The Deep"_

"I promised to look out for this team when I stepped into Gideon's shoe's and I have failed you guys." Hotch told JJ as he sat with her after they had to tell everyone about Emily's death.

"Hotch you didn't fail us. Sometimes things like this happen and we can't help them. Look we know Emily isn't dead we just have to have everyone else think she is till it is safe for her to come back to us." JJ said as she took his hand.

Hotch looks at her and nods his head but they both know Hotch is still going to be blaming himself for this most likely for the rest of his life.

**Prompt #5 Hotch/Rossi friendship**

_"We're at this place in our lives, we've come all this way, and I got nothing to show for it." Terry 'Men of a Certain Age'_

Rossi and Hotch were sitting at the bar watching the team having fun with the ones they are married or dating and Rossi turns to Hotch after JJ and Will went off to dance.

"We are at this place in our lives, we've come all this way, and I got nothing to show for it." Rossi said to Hotch.

"I thought you and Erin were moving along?" Hotch told him surprised at Rossi's saying.

"We are I guess." Rossi said and that is how it was left between them cause Beth showed up and pulled Hotch onto the dance floor.

**Prompt # 6 JJ/Will**

_"There is something good in this world and it's worth fighting for." Samwise Gamgee 'The Lord of the Rings'_

JJ couldn't take all the crime and bad things she had to see everyday. Why couldn't the good out weigh the bad? Why did things have to happen to good people and kids? That is what she asks herself all the time.

"There is good things JJ." Will tells her all the time when he sees her so down.

"Remind me where it is again please cause I haven't seen it in a very long time." She would tell him.

"There is good out there and we just need to find it. It is out there and it is worth fighting for it." Will then tells her and pulls her into his arms.

**Prompt # 7 Hotch/Rossi friendship**

_"You may think your only choice is to swallow your angry or throw it in someone's face. But there's always a third option, you can just let it go. And only when you've done that is it really gone and you can move forward." Ted Mosby 'How I Met Your Mother'_

Hotch was mad there was no doubt about it. He lost his wife by guy coming after him and killing her and now he lost all the chance he had of convincing JJ to go out with him cause now she is married to Will and is happy from what he can tell. Rossi has been the only one of the team to notice how he stays away from the group so much when Will is there.

"You know they are going to notice that you don't hang out with Will if you don't start coming to our nights out with him there." Rossi told him.

"Yea I know I just can't. He has what I want and god if it doesn't kill me each and every time I see them together. I want to smash him and that is not going to be a good thing if I do it and so I stay away when he is there." Hotch told him as he let out a breath and then sat back down in his chair.

Rossi sat down across from him. "You may think all you can do is swallow your angry or take it out on Will but there is another option and that is you can let it go. You can let go of your angry told him for taking JJ from you and you can move on with someone else. Only once you really do that can you let it go and move on. Come on what do you say you let me hook you up with someone? I know a nice girl and she might not be who you want for the rest of your life but she will be great to help you move on." Rossi said and he looked at Hotch.

"Alright. You are right I need to move on and I guess it wouldn't hurt to give this girl a chance. Set it up for would you?" Hotch asked him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**K I am trying to catch up on the prompts so there might be another update tonight lol So I haven't updated sooner but you know how muses can be blah lol spoiled little things that they are lol**_

Prompt #8 JJ/Hotch

"There is always a choice between what is right and what is easy." Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter

"There is always a choice between what is right and what is easy JJ you just have to find the balance and it will all work out." JJ can still hear the words running over and over in her mind.

"Hotch is right." JJ said to herself. "I need to make things right with Hotch and Will and thought the choice isn't an easy one I have to make it and tell them who I pick. I just hope I'm not too late."

JJ ran out of her office and to Hotch's and though she knew everyone was gone she knew Hotch wasn't. When she got to his office she ran and over to him. "I pick you Hotch. It was always you." She told him as she cried into his shirt as he held her.

Yes Hotch finally got his happily ever after and he knew from now on he and JJ would make it though anything as long as they are together.

Prompt #9 JJ (mention's of Hotch's death)

"I thought that all the risks would be worth it, because just beyond the next planet, just beyond the next star…there would be something magnificent, something noble. Now he's dead, and I have to make a speech about how worthwhile it's all been." Jonathan Archer 'Enterprise'

JJ couldn't believe she had to do this. Today she had to make a speech and say goodbye to one of the best man she has ever known and it was hard cause she had always put off telling him how she really felt cause she always thought she would have the time to say it but now she doesn't have it and it just makes her so mad at herself and the world and god cause they took him from her and she let them by wasting the time she did have with him.

Prompt #10 JJ/Hotch (side of Will/JJ)

"We deny that we're tired, we deny that we're scared, we deny how badly we want to succeed. And most importantly, we deny we're in denial. We only see what we want to see and believe what we want to believe, and it works. We lie to ourselves so much that after a while the lie starts to seem like the truth. We deny so much that we can't recognize the truth right in front of our faces." Meredith Grey 'Grey's Anatomy'

Hotch has been denying that he is in love with JJ for so long that it almost believes it even know as he watch's her say her vows to Will. He has to believe the lies cause if he doesn't then he has to admit that he lost her to Will cause he never told her what he felt and that he doesn't want her to be with Will.

Prompt #11 JJ/Hotch

"When I let a day go by with out talking to you. That day is just no good." Barney Stinson 'How I Met Your Mother'

JJ and Hotch had been fighting for the last day. He wanted to get married but she wanted to wait a bit cause she had only been divorced from Will for six months so here they were working together and had yet to say one word to each other. JJ was looking over the case file trying to figure out the unsub's next move when Hotch walked over to her.

"I'm sorry." He said in a quite voice so only she would hear him.

"When I let a day go by without talking to you. That day is just no good." Was all JJ said back to him and that was all Hotch needed to hear cause he knew that meant she forgave him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't know if i am totally happy for the last 2 prompts so please make sure you let me know what you think of them lol This is the last chapter on this tonight lol I hope to have some more in a few days as always please read and review. Thanks!**_

Prompt #12 Rossi about JJ/Will

"You can call me a sucker, I don't care, because I do believe in it. The bottom line: couples who are truly right for each other wade though the same crap as everybody else, but the big difference is they don't let it take them down. One of those two people will stand up and fight for that relationship every time. If it's right and they're real lucky, one of them will say something." Perry Cox 'Scrubs'

Rossi remembers all the problems that JJ and Will have had to face and he knows they are truly meant to be cause they have never let the problems take them down. Either Will or JJ has always stood up and fight for their happiness and then if JJ had been in the wrong Will had said something and vice versa with JJ if Will had been in the wrong. Either way they have been able to with stand all the problems and still had come out on top and now they are the family they were meant to be with Henry at their side.

Prompt #13 Spencer (thinking about Emily after she had died in "Lauren")

"Only the good die young" Arnold Rimmer, 'Red Dwarf'

Spencer knew that only the good die young that must be why Emily was taken. Why else would it have happened. Spencer wasn't sure but that was the only way he could go on was thinking that way.

Prompt #14 Hotch drabble

"To lose is to win, and he who wins shall lose." The first Doctor, Doctor Who

If we let the bad guys win then we lose but if we let them think they won well then it is much sweeter to watch them realize that they have lost in the end. That is what I have to tell myself every time I go out there with my team and the bad guys play us all the time.


End file.
